5 Lies Ron Weasley Told Himself
by Rosie Bluewell Potter
Summary: TRADUCTION. 5 mensonges que Ron a pensé. J'aurais aimé être fils unique. Elle n'est pas belle. Elle l'aime plus. Je les protégerai. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir.


Bon, voilà. J'ai décidé de traduire une fanfiction que j'avais littéralement adoré. Malheureusement, l'auteur l'a publiée il y a deux ans, et je crois qu'elle ne féquente plus le site, donc elle n'a pas répondu à ma demande pour que je suis puisse la publier à mon tour, traduite de l'anglais. Cependant, je le fais parce que je l'ai tellement aimé que je meurs d'envie de pouvoir la partager. Sachez que l'auteur est lobowie et que je ne veux en rien m'approprier les mérites de son travail. Si elle me répond finalement pour me dire que non, je la supprimerai. Et si quelqu'un l'a déjà publié et qu'on me le signale, je le ferais aussi.

J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**5** mensonges que Ron a pensé.

_J'aurais aimé être fils unique. _

_Elle n'est pas belle_

_Elle l'aime plus_

_Je les protégerai_

_Je n'ai pas peur de mourir_

* * *

**1.**

"Charlie ! Excuse moi, chéri, je voulais dire Fre.., ah, Geor.. oh, peu importe qui c'est, viens ici s'il te plait !''

''Ron, Maman. Mon nom est Ron.''

''Je connais ton nom, Ronald'', dit Madame Weasley, tendant à son plus jeune fils une pile de linge repassé. ''Sois un bon fils et cours emmener ces habits à tes frères, d'accord ? Ils auraient déjà du être mis dans leurs valises, à l'heure qu'il est.

''Maman", commence Ron, sa voix etouffée par le tas de pulls qui atteignait son nez. ''Je peux aller à Poudlard demain, moi aussi ?

''Madame Weasley ajoute encore des vetements dans les bras de Ron. Pendant sa besogne elle lui dit : ''En ce moment nous avons besoin de toi à la maison pour nous occuper de ta sœur.''

''Mais c'est pas juste !''

Les vetements tanguent dangeureusement.

''Je croyais t'avoir dit d'aller apporter ces vetements à tes frères'', lui dit Madame Weasley, lui lançant un regard sévère signifiant qu'il n'y aurait plus de discussion à ce sujet.

'''Suis pas un elfe de maison, M'man'', marmonne Ron avec humeur.

''Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?''

Ron se retourne, vexé, et part vers les escaliers quant il entend sa mère ajouter : ''Et assures-toi qu'il prennent soin de ces pulls, parce qu'ils seront les tiens un jour.''

''Bien sur'', crache-t-il entre ses dents, sa colère augmentant au même rythme que les marches qu'il montait. ''Parfois j'aimerais..''

''Mmh ? Ne marmonne pas, chéri.''

Il se retourne et crie : ''J'aurais aimé être fils unique !'' de sa voix la plus forte, en partie pour qu'elle sache qu'il ne _marmonne_ pas, et aussi juste pour voir si quelqu'un l'_entendrait_ pour une fois.

''RONALD BILIUX WEASLEY !'' crie-t-elle, et il se retourne rapidement et cours en haut des escaliers, trainant les pulls derrière lui, un large sourire sur son visage.

Elle s'était rappelé de son nom.

* * *

**2.**

Donc c'est une robe.

C'est tout, vraiment. Juste une robe bleue que sa meilleure amie porte. Rien de bizarre à ce sujet. C'est pas comme si ça comptait.

Bon, peut-être la manière dont la robe balaye le sol quand elle bouge compte un peu. Mais seulement parce qu'il a peur qu'elle trébuche.

And ses cheveux, c'est joli, il pense. Différent. Particulièrement la manière dont ils bouclent à l'arrière de sa nuque.. Et ses joues, maquillées de rose comme si elle avait passé trop de temps au soleil, et son sourire, un peu trop bête pour aller avec la fille qu'il connaît, et sa taille serrée par un ruban, et cette petite partie de son dos avec la main de cet énorme Bulgare reposant dessus..

Cette fille, elle est jolie. Mais elle n'est pas belle. Elle est trop diffèrent de sa Hermione.

Pas qu'Hermione soit belle. Ou sa Hermione, pour l'importance que ça a. Seulement, il la préfère quand elle n'est pas sur son trente-et-un.

Il aime la manière dont son rire expulse de la fumée dans l'air froid de Pré-au-Lard, quand elle jette sa tête en arrière et se secoue. Il aime le choc de sa main quand elle est reliée au nez de Malfoy. Il aime quand elle fronce son nez quand elle accepte finalement de le laisser copier sur elle, et quand ses cheveux sont attachés en arrière et qu'il peut voir tout son visage. Elle a un joli visage, même quand elle a peur et que ses sourcils descendent vers le bas et que ses lèvres se serrent. Elle fait ça, avoir ce regard sérieux quand elle est vraiment effrayée, il le sait parce que..

''Harry ! Ron !'' Hermione tournoie vers leur table, le souffle court. Elle sourit, de ce grand sourire perdu dont il n'a pas l'habitude, and ses yeux glissent le long de son bras nut et trouvent cet os familier sur son poignet. Il la regarde parler avec animation avec Harry et remarque qu'il peut voir tout son visage. Quand elle rit c'est une gloussement aigu, et sa tête reste droite et sa bouche et trop ouverte –c'est un peu niais, vraiment. Mais ses joues, elles sont roses comme elles le deviennent quand il fait froid dehors, et il secoue la tête et se force à faire un petit effort pour la reconnaître.

En dessous de ce maquillage se cache la vraie Hermione, celle qu'il connait, celle qu'il apprécie bien plus.

Mais bien sûr, cette fille est jolie. Ravissante, même. Elle n'est pas belle, pourtant. C'est sa meilleure amie ! Bon, parfois, quand elle ne dance pas avec un quelconque bouffon de.. mais ce n'est pas comme si ça comptait.

Bon, peut-être que ça compte un peu.

* * *

**3.**

Ron les regarde depuis la fenêtre.

Il fait froid dehors, comme un frisson ''regarde-mon-bras-gêler-puis-tomber-à-partir-du-coude-et-se-briser'' qui rend toute la situation semblait encore plus isolée. Ils ne remarquent pas qu'il est dehors. Ils se semblent pas même pas s'en soucier.

Ils parlent au dessus de tasses de thé chaud. Ron peut voir la vapeur monter, et il en imagine la sensation sur son visage. Le froid semble encore plus dur maintenant.

Il lâche un grand soupir qui éclate depuis sa bouche dans l'air autour de lui. Ca ne fait pas le moindre bruit.

Ils sont encadrés par le gel sur la vitre. Une image de bonheur. Harry avec ses lunettes d'orphelin et son regard qui semble signifier ''Je suis une orphelin'', toute cette celibrité et ses talents et son courage. Il lui parle de la manière bizarre qu'il a, et elle ne regarde que lui. Ron se rembrunit à travers la vitre. Elle aime Harry. Qui ne l'aimerait pas ?

Elle, avec sa sensibilité, son côté encourageant qui émerge quand elle n'est pas occupée à les embêter tout le temps. La manière dont elle regarde Harry provoque une jalousie que bat dans sa cage thoracique un mélange de compassion et d'admiration pour Le Garçon Qui A Survécu.

Ron sait qu'elle aime Harry. Mais elle l'aime, aussi –bien sur. Ca reste différent. Il sent qu'elle aime plus Harry. Qu'elle le préfère. Ron ne peut pas la blâmer, après tout, c'est _Harry Potter_.

Et qui est-il ? Le Garçon Qui Est Debout Dans Le Froid. Le Garçon Qui N'Est pas Aussi Malin Que Ses Frères.

Le garçon qui est le meilleur ami d'Harry.

Harry dit quelque chose et un rire éclate en saccades hors d'elle, Ron n'a pas besoin de l'entendre pour le savoir. Son sourire s'étire et ils rient tous les deux, les mains croisées autour de leurs tasses de thé. Les yeux de Harry se remplissent de larmes plutôt vite, mais Ron ne voit rien d'autre que ses bras passant par-dessus la table et encerclant ses épaules. Sans réfléchir il court vers la porte and l'ouvre brusquement, se jetant dans la cuisine chauffée.

''Maman ?''

Madame Weasley lâche du regard un Harry desespéré pour regarder son plus jeune fils. ''Oui, chéri ?''

''Je suis à la maison.''

* * *

**4.**

''Nous devons aller avec lui.''

''Mmh'', dit Ron. Il ne fait pas confiance à sa voix.

''Je veux dire, il aura besoin de nous. Bien sur qu'il aura besoin de nous.'' Hermione se lève de l'endroit ou elle était assise, sur le lit de Ron, fait le tour de la pièce et se rassoit exactement au même endroit. ''Il est fou de penser qu'il peut faire ça seul.''

''Il ne le pense pas.''

''Mais il essaiera, tu ne crois pas ?'' Ron y réfléchit tandis que Hermione se tord les mains. ''Et on ne devrait pas le laisser faire, tu ne crois pas ? Quand il essaiera, je veux dire, parce que tu sais qu'il essaiera.. On ne devrait juste pas le laisser partir. On ne _peut_ pas.''

Ron se fige, les yeux perdus dans les motifs de son dessus de lit.

''Tu ne dis rien ?''

Ron garde le silence.

''On ne peut pas !'' répète-t-elle, et sa voix se brise.

''Tu as fini ?''

La tête de Hermione se relève à la question brusque de Ron, et elle revient sur ses pieds, arpentant la pièce. ''Tu fais de l'humour ? C'est la plus importante décision que nous ne prendrons jamais, et tu fais de l'humour ? Sérieusement, Ron.''

''J'ai déjà pris ma décision.''

''Oh, vraiment !'' Ses yeux lui lancent des éclairs, et il regarde ses pieds.

''Ouais.''

Elle s'assoit sur le lit d'un air hébété et presse sa tête contre ses genoux. ''Je sais.'' Le son est léger et étouffé, mais Ron l'entend.

''Ecoute, on doit rester ensemble. C'est la chose à plus importante. J'ai fait une promesse..''

Hermione relève la tète. ''A qui ?''

''Juste à moi-même'', dit Ron avec prudence. Il repense à cet instant, quelques semaines auparavant, quand il était debout près du cercueil d'un homme que son propre père respectait plus que tout autre. Un homme qui a gardé son ami en bonne santé depuis six ans. Si lui, un homme bien meilleur que tous les hommes que Ron connaissait, pouvait mourir, alors qui pouvait empêcher la mort de prendre quelques enfants ?

Sans Dumbledore, qui allait les protéger ?

Mais il avait toujours connu la réponse. Harry était L'Elu, et Hermione était L'Intelligente. Et lui, et bien, il pouvait être Le Courageux. Il pouvait essayer.

_Je les protègerai. Peu importe ce qui arrive, je le promets. Je ne les laisserai jamais. _

Et Ron reconnaît qu'il n'aura jamais à leur dire parce qu'il ne pense même pas survivre à cette guerre, et une tombe dit toujours la vérité.

* * *

**5.**

Il y a un moment durant la bataille de Poudlard durant lequel le cerveau de Ron prend une pause dans le chaos et se pose la question totalement logique : _quel est le pire qui pourrait arriver ? _

Et une voix répond tu pourrais mourir.

Il a froid et il est mouillé et extenué de chaque combat, et il aimerait tomber sur les genoux et de rire de lui-même parce qu'il fait ça juste pour ne pas mourir. Honnetement, il pense que ce serait juste comme une grosse sieste, et après l'année qu'il a eu il mérite une sieste.

Mais, parce qu'il ne sait pas vraiment comment agir différement, il continue juste à courir (seulement maintenant c'est comme un grand jeu appelé Ouvre-La-Chambre-Des-Secrets-Pour-Pouvoir-Peut-Etre-Sauver-Le-Monde, et c'est presque amusant, comme les echecs.) Il voit Hermione le regarder comme s'il était courageux, et ça lui donne encore plus l'envie de rire, mais il ne le fait pas parce qu'elle penserait qu'il est fou.

Dans la Chambre elle prend sa main et son sourire rassurant a une ombre triste. Une main dans la sienne, Ron pense C_e serait plutôt triste de mourir. Je raterais certaines choses, peut-être.._

Mais la pensée s'efface quand Hermione lâche sa main pour attraper un crochet pointu et ils entendent une explosion venant du dessus. Ron se laisse aller à l'espoir volontiers, il décide que durant la guerre il y a trop de risque pour être sain d'esprit.

Alors qu'ils quitte la Chambre et se joignent au combat un sentiment de paix suit Ron, et c'est un contraste agréable. Ses bras sont pleins de poisons et d'armes et il court le long des corridors et pense à toutes les choses dont il n'a jamais entièrement profité il veut au moins quelque chose à propos de quoi rêver pendant la longue sieste que le monde lui a promis.

Une vie à être le bon gars, combattant le méchant gars, mourant pour ses amis.. Ca devrait garantir de beaux rêves, non ?

Le visage de Harry rentre dans son champ de vision, et Ron regarde ses deux amis déchirés et sourit,_ sourit_ vraiment, avant qu'une douleur tranchante ne soit tirée directement dans sa poitrine. La pensée qu'il vient juste d'être frappé par un sort traverse son esprit avant qu'il ne se rende compte que le coup était seulement son cœur réagissant à ce que son esprit lui disait c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait ces visages.

_Je n'ai pas peur de mourir_, se dit-il avec entêtement, et une voix répond _tu l'es_.

Mais Ron ne veut pas avoir peur, il ne veut pas quitter ce lieu d'insouciance dans sa tête. Il regarde Hermione et essaie de mémoriser la moindre petite chose à son sujet, et la seule chose qui lui vient et la S.A.L.E.

Ron rit presque de combien il est absurde de passer ses quelques derniers moments à penser à des elfes de maisons, mais il se souvient de Dobby et décide que s'il doit mourir aujourd'hui, il ne veut pas que quiconque autre meure pour lui. Il l'énonce, et dans la rapidité d'une seconde les lèvres d'Hermione s'écrasent contre les siennes.

Et soudainement il y a tellement de raisons pour lesquelles vivre.

_Je raterais certaines choses, peut-être._

_Tu en raterais._

* * *

La chose vraiment amusante au sujet des mensonges est, comme Ron Weasley pourrait vous le dire, qu'ils ont la désagréable habitude de devenir vrai.

* * *

**5.**

''Mon enfant. _Mon enfant_,'' dit Arthur Weasley d'une voix plaintive, et Ron réalise un peu tard que son père est devant la tombe de Fred mais l'appelle, _lui._

''Je suis juste là, Papa'', il grogne, et regarde avec grande difficulté son père flancher à ces mots.

La main d'Arthur trouve l'épaule de Ron, et sa poigne est terriblement puissante. Ron remarque qu'il ne se préoccupe pas particulièrement de la douleur physique. Il penche la tête, mais la relève aussitôt : il ne peux pas supporter de voir les fleurs laissées sur l'herbe et le nom gravé dans la pierre. Comme si Fred avait jamais voulu qu'on lui envoie des _fleurs_.

''Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?'' demande Arthur, le regard toujours vers le bas.

''Par accident.''

Une pause, et Arthur sourit presque.

''C'est l'anniversaire,'' explique Ron avec désinvolture.

''Oh'', dit-il.

Un autre silence, suivi d'un ''Comment George le vit ?''

''Et bien, il a arreté de parler aux miroirs'', dit Ron d'un ton malicieux. Quand il voit que son père ne rit pas, il continue d'un ton plus doux. ''Pas très bien. Maman l'a appelé Fred ce matin. ''

''Je vois.''

''Dit l'homme aveugle,'' ajoute Ron, et cette fois un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Arthur. Fred disait toujours ça.

''Ecoute'', commence Arthur, le regard desespéré. ''Peut etre que tu devrais penser à rester à la maison un temps. Ta chambre ne va pas disparaître, et cela ferait du bien à ta mère de..

''Papa.'' C'est tout ce dont Ron a besoin pour prendre conscience qu'il voit son père dans un rare moment de faiblesse.

Soupri profond. ''Je sais. Tu dois être là où ils sont, Harry et..'' Il s'attarde sur ce dernier mot. ''Hermione. Ce serait juste.. agréable. T'avoir près de moi, où je sais que tu es..''

''En sécurité ?''

Il acquiesce. Ron se balance de pied en pied, mal à l'aise d'avoir cette conversation au sujet encore trop douloureux. Mais il fallait que son père comprenne : après ce qui était arrivé, Ron comprend que la chose la plus effrayante n'est pas sa propre mortalité, mais celles des gens qu'on aime. ''Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Papa. Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Plus maintenant.'' (Pas après ça.)

Il acquiesce encore. ''Bien sur que tu n'as plus peur'', dit-il, surprenant Ron. ''Fred sera là.''

* * *

**4.**

L'année où Hugo a 10 ans, Ron perd finalement son sang froid.

Hermione suppose qu'elle aurait du s'y attendre. C'était seulement un question de temps.

Ils étaient dans la Forêt de Dean, à la fin de leur voyage annuel, juste eux quatre et les enfants. C'était devenu une tradition implicite après la guerre, un endroit où l'espoir revenait et le pardon était dans chaque branche et tombait avec chaque feuille.

Cette année en particulier était la dernière avant que Hugo n'aille à Poudlard avec les autres garçons et, désespéré à l'idée de ne pas s'intégrer, il réalisa un défi lancé par James : sauter dans la marre, nu, au milieu de la nuit.

C'était un défi idiot. Pas dangereux, vraiment, quand un médaillon n'essayait pas de vous étrangler et les températures de vous geler à mort. Tout ça, c'était pour rire. Donc, étant comme son Oncle Harry de bien des manières (toujours à la recherche d'une aventure) et beaucoup plus comme son père de toutes les autres manières (Je dois m'amuser avec ces garçons avant qu'ils ne s'amusent avec moi) Hugo se déshabilla en vitesse et courut à travers les bois, prêt à sauter dans la marre et à en sortir avant de réveiller les adultes –ou les _filles_.

James et Albus le suivirent, le plus âgé gloussant et le plus jeune jetant des regards effrayés dans le noir. Hugo plongea et sa tête fut recouverte d'eau. Il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder autour de lui. Aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait Hugo nagea sous la surface des eaux noires jusqu'à atteindre le bord. Il en sorti rapidement, pour le moment oubliant le caractère secret de la mission et cria de tous ses poumons comme le ferait une banshee et Albus sentit ses genoux trembler. Hugo prit conscience de l'opportunité qu'il avait d'attraper Hugo et de le jeter dans l'eau.

James laissa échapper un rugissement et s'apprêtait à l'éclabousser quand le cri ''QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE _PASSE_ ?'' le fit se figer et une paire de bras puissants le sortirent de la.

''Papa..'' s'étouffa presque Hugo avant que Ron ne plonge dans un bond et ne commence à attraper chaqu'un des garçons pour les ramener sur le bord. Albus crachait l'eau qui avait remplit sa bouche quand Ron l'en avait sortit, et le visage de Hugo était entré en compétition avec ses cheveux pour voir lequel pouvait être le plus rouge.

Pendant que Ron avait ramené les deux garçons trempés sur terre le bruit avait reveillé le reste de la famille, et ils s'étaient tous précipités vers la marre.

''Papa, Papa, ne.. Je suis à poil !'' hurla Hugo et Ron essaya de l'allonger sur le sol. A ces mots Hermione attrapa rapidement sa baguette et murmura _accio serviette_.

''Et bien mets un putain de pantalon alors !'' cria Ron en réponse, scandalisé. Hermione entoura Hugo de la serviette et se mit sur ses genoux pour le réconforter, mais il la repoussa.

''Ron, _s'il te plait_, les enfants..'' commença Hermione, lui reprochant son vocabulaire.

Elle fut coupée par Ginny, serrant un Albus terrifié contre elle, fixant Ron comme s'il était fou. ''A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?! En t'adressant à des enfants de cette manière ?!''

''Je pensais.. Je pensais..'' begaya Ron, en regardant partout autour sans pour autant croiser le regard de quelqu'un.

''Tu pensais quoi ?''

''Qu'ils étaient, qu'il auraient pu.. Se noyer ?'' répondit-il, étourdi.

''_Se noyer ?_''

''Ginny, ne..'' intervint Harry, se plaçant entre elle et son frère. ''Tu ne comprends pas.''

''Parce qu'aucun de vous ne m'en a jamais parlé'', murmura-t-elle, ayant l'air profondément blessée.

Ron se gratta le cou, tirant sur son pull de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se débrouille pour les garder immobiles. (''Ron, Ron, arrête, il n'y a rien !'') Ron cligna des yeux, et regarda son fils, qui respirait difficilement (mais pas de lunettes, pas de cicatrices, pas de cheveux noirs en bataille) and revint au présent avec un grand cri qui ne fit qu'empirer. Il poussa la pierre la plus proche de lui avec toute la force qui lui restait, et Lily dut sauter hors de son chemin.

Hermione lança un regard triste à Harry et Ginny, et Ginny comprit ce qui se passait et elle s'occupa des enfants, laissant le trio au bord de l'eau.

''J'étais endormi'', grogna-t-il, ''et quand je l'ai entendu j'ai pensé que c'était Harry, j'ai pensé.. J'ai..''

''Chuuut'', l'apaisa Hermione, tenant Ron même s'il gardait sa tête dans ses mains.

''Je dois les protéger. Juste comme Harry. Je promets que je le ferais.

Harry lança un caillou dans l'eau. ''La guerre est finie Ron. Tu ne dois protéger personne, c'est fini.''

''Je les protègerai.''

Hermione pressa son front contre ses cheveux humides. ''Je sais.''

Et pour le reste de sa vie, il les protège.

* * *

**3.**

Repu de son repas de Noël, Ron cherche une place où il pourrait s'allonger. Avec les familles de tout le monde la place manque un peu au Terrier, mais sa mère insiste pour pour qu'ils restent tous pour les vacances. ''Chaleureux'' est le mot qu'elle utilise. (Hermione fait promettre à Ron de ne dire à personne quel mot_ elle_ utilise quand elle se cogne encore le tibia en essayant de sortir de table.)

Les yeux de Ron si dirigent directement sur Harry, et il attrape une part de tarte posée sur la table et s'installe contre le dos de son meilleur ami.

''Ron !'' proteste Ginny depuis la droite, et il tourne la tête vers sa sœur.

''Gin.'' Reconnaît-il. Elle lui lance un regard noir, et Ron la fixe d'un air absent.

''T'es vraiment si bouché ?'' s'exclame-t-elle, et Hermione répond dans un ''Mmh'' par-dessus son livre. Harry glousse.

''Tu t'es assis juste entre nous, mec.''

Ron regarde Harry, sans comprendre. ''Mais je m'assois toujours ici. C'est ma place.

''J'ai habité ici aussi ! C'est autant ma place que la tienne !''

''Et bien, Harry est autant mon ami que le tien.''

''Je suis sa _femme_.''

Lily s'arrête en pleine partie de Cartes Explosives pour ricaner.

''Et bien, moi, Harry, et Hermione..''

''Harry, Hermione et moi..'' corrige Rose.

''Avons traversé un nombre incalculable d'aventures et nous sommes sauvés les uns les autres des tas de fois et avons un lien que tu ne pourrais même pas comprendre.

''Oh, Ginny et moi avons eu quelques aventures'', ajoute Harry de manière suggestive et James gémit et couvre ses oreilles de ses mains. Hugo arrête de jouer aux échecs et regarde frénétiquement partout dans la pièce, ayant l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Ginny se redresse pour embrasser Harry derrière la tête mais Ron l'en empêche.

Ron se retourne vers Harry, outré. ''C'est ma sœur !''

Harry hausse les épaules. ''C'est ma femme.''

Ginny fait un mouvement pour se lever triomphalement, mais dut lutter un peu pour se lever du canapé trop occupé. ''Harry était un orphelin, mais tu dois juste accepter le fait qu'il a une famille maintenant et qu'il n'a pas tout le temps besoin de toi.''

''Grâce à moi !'' répond Ron, sautant sur ses pieds.

''Du calme'', dit Harry faiblement, ''J'ai toujours besoin de Ron..''

''Non, grâce à _moi_ !'' dit Ginny férocement, faisant un geste pour désigner ses enfants.

''Tu entends ce qu'elle dit, Harry ?'' demande Ron, et Harry se prend la tête dans ses mains.

''Non, je n'entends rien, rien du tout.'' Marmonne-t-il, mais les frères et sœurs le coupent.

''Juste parce que tu_ sais_ que les meilleurs amis battent les femmes..''

''Ron !'' l'interrompt Hermione, et Ron lui lance un regard exaspéré.

''Allez Hermione, tu sais très bien que tu en fais parti ! Tu es l'une des nôtres.''

Hermione murmure quelque chose comme ''Oh, merveilleux'' d'un ton sec et retourne à son livre.

''De plus,'' continue Ron, revenant à sa sœur, ''Je le connaissais en premier.''

''Oh, tu veux qu'on joue à ce jeu ? Et bien, tu l'as peut être connu en premier, mais je le connais mieux. Et je l'aime plus.''

Harry rougit légèrement.

''C'est pas vrai !'' babille Ron en s'énervant, et Hermione pose son livre et pince le haut de son nez. ''J'aime Harry !'' Ron se tourne vers Harry et Hermione, à la recherche de soutien, mais ils le fixent simplement.

''Euh, elle est ma femme'', dit simplement Harry.

''Bien !'' crie Ron, en agitant ses mains vers le plafond. Il bouge pour laisser Ginny s'asseoir près de Harry, et regarde dans la pièce une fois de plus.

Quand Ron, Hermione et les enfants rentrent enfin à la maison tard cette nuit de Noël, Hermione voit que quelque chose trouble Ron. Elle met les enfants au lit et grimpe sur le lit, s'accrochant à l'un de ses bras. ''A quoi tu penses ?'' demande-t-elle avec douceur.

''Elle l'aime plus,'' dit Ron avec humeur. Hermione cligne des yeux.

''Ca te.. Ca te dérange vraiment que Ginny aime plus Harry qu'elle ne t'aime ?''

''Non. Elle l'aime plus que je ne l'aime.''

Même si Hermione sait qu'il est totalement hilarant que ça ait pris toutes ces années que Ron comprenne enfin, son cœur se brise un peu dans sa poitrine à la vue de son visage pendant qu'il se rend compte que meilleur ami lui a préféré sa _sœur_.

* * *

**2.**

Elle n'est pas belle.

Pas exactement. Ce n'est plus aussi simple.

Ils sont vieux maintenant. Et pas vieux comme Ron pensait que ses parents l'étaient quand il avait onze ans. Le genre de vieux qui le réveille la nuit juste pour sentir la douleur profondément dans ses os.

La peau d'Hermione pend sous son menton. Elle déteste ça, il le sait, mais il s'en fiche. Ron préfère la manière dont est son cou quand elle jete sa tête en arrière quand elle rit : ça amplifie le geste. Ses yeux sont encadrés par des petites lignes qui éclosent dans les coins. Elles sont fragiles, mais elle les a, et Ron les aimes encore plus quand elle rit et ses pattes d'oies semblent si profondes qu'elles pourraient attraper des ombres.

Et ses sourcils, maintenant bas, pendent comme des rideaux sur ses yeux et lui donnent l'air sérieux la plus part du temps –et quand elle sourit, lui donnent l'air de garder un secret. Ses cils sont tous droits juste en dessous. Elle n'a jamais utilisé les trucs pour se boucler les cheveux ou mis le moindre maquillage. Ron a toujours ressenti une pointe de fierté à ce sujet tous les jours Hermione montre au monde son vrai visage.

Elle bouge lentement maintenant. Elle regarde tout avec beaucoup d'attention, et bouge de pièce en pièce en prenant son temps. Ron aime prendre place dans une chaise et la regarder regarder autour d'elle de cette manière, comme si elle redécouvrait le monde à chaque fois. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi elle fait ça, mais il imagine que c'est le fait que chaque bibelot ramène de vieux souvenirs, et qu'elle doit prendre son temps pour s'en dégager et les examiner. C'est juste quelque chose qu'on fait quand on prend de l'âge.

Ses cheveux sont courts, juste au niveau des épaules, et pas coiffés. Certains jours ils frisent et certains jours il bouclent, et chaque jour quand ils sortent faire leur promenade dans le jardin le vent les choie et les recoiffe. Certains jour le jardin que Rose a décoré fini beaucoup trop vite et ils continuent de marcher, dans les champs et les collines. Leurs hanches leur font toujours mal le lendemain, mais il y a un plaisir simple trouvée dans la capacité à marcher aussi loin que tu le veux aussi longtemps que tu le veux.

Ron aime ses bras. Ils sont doux maintenant, plus doux que ceux d'un bébé, et il pense que ça vient de toute l'attention dont ils ont fait preuve. Elle a été une mère toute sa vie, vraiment. Premièrement pour Harry, qui n'en avait aucune, et puis pour lui, qui était un peu agité juste après son départ du Terrier, et ensuite pour Rose et Hugo et tous les autres qui ont eu besoin d'un endroit où s'asseoir ou de bras dans lesquels êtes tenus.

Elle a pris quelques tailles de pieds avec les grossesses et ça la dérange un peu désormais. Ron les masse à la fin de chaque jour, et même s'il n'aime pas ça particulièrement il aime qu'elle soit encore incroyablement chatouilleuse juste à la plante. Son front est froissé de lignes de pensées et de lignes d'inquiétudes et de toutes les connaissances qu'elle a emmagasinées, et se plient de la manière qu'elles se pliaient quand elle lit un livre. Ses doigts sont toujours parés d'un diamant offert par Ron et d'un rubis par Harry, et elle porte les boucles d'oreilles que Hugo lui a données pour ses cinquante ans.

Le creu dans son cou s'est approfondi, et l'arrière de sa nuque a un large tâche de son due aux après midi dans le jardin avec Rose qui forme un bon endroit à embrasser. Elle porte des vêtements larges, du coton léger et beaucoup de blanc.

Bien sûr, ce sont seulement les choses qui ont changé.

Hermione a toujours cet éclair d'intelligence dans les yeux qui les fait briller, et ses lèvres se courbent toujours légèrement dans les coins de la manière qui fait que le souffle manque à Ron, et elle se tient toujours le menton droit et les épaules redressées, et sans être prétentieuse, ces choses disent _J'étais trop spéciale pour être normale_.

Elle est éblouissante. Elle porte un chignon posé sur sa nuque plein de grâce et enviable. Ron pense que, peut-être elle n'est pas_ belle_, pas la même qu'elle était lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, mais elle est _Hermione_. Chaque petite chose qu'elle fait est magnifique, et Ron aime particulièrement les parties qui montrent son âge puisqu'elles prouvent qu'ils ont survécu à une guerre et vieilli en paix.

* * *

**1.**

Ils ont commencé à quitter ce monde dans le même ordre que dans lequel ils y sont entré.

Enfin, excepté pour Fred bien sûr, et pour George qui a suivi peu après (un accident, ont-ils dit, mais ils ont tous des doutes). Les jumeaux n'ont jamais aimé être ponctuels, de toutes manières.

Donc Bill est le troisième à partir. Fleur est détruite, et bien que les différents Weasley lui aient proposé de rester chez eux, elle est partie pour la France presque immédiatement après les funérailles. Victoire déménage avec elle. Ron n'est jamais entièrement sur de comme ça c'est passé –il a demandé à être épargné des détails. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est que Bill est supposé être l'_invincible_, et ça lui prend plusieurs années avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'envisager de retourner à la mer.

Charlie est le suivant. Il meurt de la manière dont il l'aurait voulu : un dragon particulièrement vicieux (même s'il est à la retraite depuis longtemps). Harry va en Egypte pour récupérer le corps et pour arranger les choses avec le Ministère la bas pour que le dragon soit autorisé à vivre. Ils sont tous d'accord sur le fait que c'est ce que Charlie aurait voulu.

Les choses sont calmes pendant un moment : les retrouvailles en famille sont fréquentes et étranges. Ils s'arrangent avec le deuil de manières différentes. Hermione et Rose passent beaucoup de temps dehors. Ginny s'occupe en gardant ses petits-enfants. Lily peint ses murs encore et encore (pour changer de décor, dit-elle) et Ron passe beaucoup de temps avec Harry, en silence dans son ancienne chambre orange. Plusieurs fois par saison des billets des Canons se glissent dans l'interstice de sa porte.

Le hibou arrive comme un choc pour tout le monde. C'est en plein pendant un repas dominical et Percy est en retard. La lettre atterrit dans des pommes de terres écrasées. Ron se rappelle précisément comment sa mère pleure pendant qu'elle la lit. Son père frappe dans un mur et n'arrête de marmonner à propos de comment son fils a été tué et qu'ils ne prennent même pas la peine de se présenter pour leur dire face à face. Il n'aurait pas aimé la pitié, de toutes manières. Ginny pose ses mains sur la table et pose très doucement son front dessus. Harry et Hermione prennent les enfants et les emmènent se promener.

La nouvelle est dans la presse le lendemain matin. Une connerie sur un rebelle qui a tué Percy parce qu'il avait soutenu le Ministère pendant la guerre. Ron décide qu'il préfère ne pas savoir.

Aucun parent ne devrait avoir à survivre à un de leurs enfant. Cinq fils, partis. Ron pense qu'ils meurent de leur douleur uniquement.

Leurs funérailles sont silencieuses. Il n'y a presque plus de familie pour faire le moindre bruit, excepté les enfants, et ils semblent comprendre combien c'est sérieux. Durant des années, alors que tout le monde mourrait, ils grandissaient.

Ron regarde sa petite sœur Ginny, et remarque que sa toux empire. Il imagine que ça ne devrait plus être très long. Harry semble en avoir conscience aussi, même s'ils n'ont pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'Hermione est partie à l'automne dernier. Ron suppose que ça devrait être terriblement triste, mais ça ne l'est pas. Pas comme quand il était jeune et qu'il a perdu Fred. Il a compris ces derniers jours que l'ordre naturel des choses, et que personne ne lui manquera longtemps.

Cela semble un peu ironique, pense-t-il, que pour la première fois de sa vie il est presque seul un fils unique. Pas de belle femme pour le retenir ici, des enfants adultes qui peuvent prendre soin d'eux même.. juste un meilleur ami et une petite sœur dont le nom est Potter.

Pendant les derniers jours de la vie de Ron Weasley il s'assoit dans son ancienne chambre orange et dit son nom à haute voix. Il veut l'entendre une dernière fois, pour être sûr qu'il ne manque rien. Ca sonne bien quand ça rebondit vers lui. _Ronald Bilius Weasley_. Presque plein. _J'ai eu une bonne vie_, se dit-il à lui même.

C'est la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça m'interesse beaucoup ! Des bisous.


End file.
